


I Can Hear You

by Centa0592



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek and Stiles really aren't quiet at all, Humor, Isaac is traumatized, Isaac point of view, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, poor isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets traumatized at the sounds of Derek and Stiles trying to be quiet while they fuck...</p><p>Adapted based on a Prompt from Tumblr....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You

Isaac has been patient, he’s been understanding and even considerate because he knows that he’s lucky to even be living with Derek in the first place but at some in his life he’s just going to have to draw the fucking line because coming home to his alpha fucking Stiles on the damn kitchen counter where he eats his food is just…it’s fucking wrong is what it is.

 

How would Derek like it if Isaac fucked Scott on the kitchen counter or his sister Cora? He wouldn’t like it at all, but no since it’s Derek and Stiles Isaac just has to be a good little boy and let this shit slide? Isaac makes fucking sandwiches on that counter, he makes his lunch on that counter and touches it and just to think that Stiles’ ass has been on it or god even Derek’s ass just disturbs the teen to no end.

 

And what’s worse…the absolute worse is the fact that they think they are being quiet and they think that Isaac has no idea what is going on. Really guys? No one needs to moan to go over ‘attacks’ or ‘just doing research’ but then there’s panting and moaning and grunting and slapping and yeah Isaac doesn’t want to hear it. And these so called ‘sleepovers’ Derek has with Stiles, who are they trying to kid like honestly? How has no one else caught on before?

 

They fuck like horny teenagers away at summer camp it’s ridiculous, every single night in every single room and Isaac can’t do a damn thing about it but be mentally scarred. He heard Stiles cry out one night “that’s right big daddy slap me again.” Big Daddy? How was Isaac supposed to look Stiles in the eyes the next morning after hearing something like that.

 

Or the time when Derek wanted to try out a new double headed dildo but he couldn’t remember where he put it. Isaac knew where he put it, he put it in the fucking bathroom where Isaac was going to pee. Can you imagine having to wake up in the middle of the night to pee only to have a fucking dildo staring you in the face? It was frightening as hell and it smelled like ass, just straight up ass and to know that, that thing was in his alpha or in Stiles just made Isaac want to hide under his covers forever. Needless to say Isaac pretended like he saw nothing and avoiding Derek for the next two days.

 

It got so bad that one night Isaac was seriously considering calling Peter to tell him what was going on just so the two would be taunted and shamed into never having sex near Isaac again but then Isaac thought about it and figured no one should be subjected to Peter’s torment…it was just cruel and unusual punishment.

 

But it was still in the back of Isaac’s head especially when Isaac found a porno tape the two of them made. It was titled Men in the Sack and Isaac just assumed it was a prank left over by Scott or Stiles but no when he saw Derek’s climax face that was just…it was tormenting is what it was. He looked like a dead cat when he came all over Stiles’ face and why the movie was left at that scene Isaac has no fucking idea but he quickly destroyed the tape and figured it was best if no eyes had to witness that again.

 

Even given all of that Isaac could dismiss it because the two of them really did think they were being quiet, Derek even went as far as taping Stiles’ mouth closed one time but it’s no use they were so fucking loud Isaac could hear them outside and he could forgive all that he really could because this was Derek’s house and he was thankful for Derek and just glad that Derek was happy with Stiles but coming home and seeing Derek fucking Stiles on his bed, in his room, on his pillow that was just unacceptable. Isaac should never have to see his alpha’s dick swinging around nor Stiles’ pale, skinny ass that is surprisingly hairy.

 

“That’s it you two! I can’t fucking take it anymore…you fuck all the time. You two fuck before school, you fuck after school, I’m sure you fuck during lunch time in the SUV. God you fuck at night, in like every fucking room and that dildo god why would you put a dildo in the bathroom??? And you fuck on the counter where I make food and you two are so loud so incredibly loud why are you so loud? You’re not being quiet! ‘Derek fuck me daddy…oh yes I love that alpha cock’ is not being quiet okay?

 

Those 'sleepovers?' complete and utter bullshit it what they are...do you even go home Stiles? How can you walk after all that fucking I hear going on and don't think i didn't notice that you had to patch the holes in the wall Derek...what did you do come so hard you punched a wall? LIke seriously what the fuck is going on in there? I’m scarred for life, you two have single handedly scarred me for life and I’m too young to have nightmares of my alpha’s dick I really am and we shall never discuss the Men in Sack tape I found. But even after all of that I cannot accept you two fucking in my room, on my bed…using my pillow no less. Jesus Derek what the fuck?” Isaac took a deep breath, and sighed leaning against the door frame afraid to touch anything.

 

He just watched them as they were frozen in their positions, eyes blinking rapidly while Isaac just grew angrier and angrier by the moment. Why weren’t they fucking saying anything?

 

“Umm, Isaac? This is my room.” Isaac heard Derek say, Derek who was still in shock and just as startled by the outburst as Stiles. And yeah…now that Isaac is looking around the dark room that’s surprisingly clean Isaac realizes that indeed this is not his room.

 

“So it would appear so…I’m just going to go.” Isaac said turning bright red as he ran out of the house to hide behind Scott but before he reached the front door, however, he did hear Derek grumble “I told you to be quiet.”


End file.
